


A Capsicle That Unwinded Some Big Shit

by Arbelaez96



Category: Avengers
Genre: Capsicle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbelaez96/pseuds/Arbelaez96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's chores have a very unexpected ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Capsicle That Unwinded Some Big Shit

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I hope you enjoy it.

It was his time to go to the grocery store and it was _sooo_ boring. Bread, eggs, apple juice, tea for Banner, Pop tarts for Thor, every kind of existing chocolate for Clint, agh, why couldn’t he just send Pepper or Happy, it was so silly, like there were any difference, it almost looks that it was just to nag him. But nooo, a chore was a chore, and “you didn’t complaint when it was our turn” is like shut up Clint. But his train of thoughts were interrupted by the view in front of him. He never thought that walking the aisles of Target he'll find something that could cheer up his day. And he couldn’t helped but buy it.

At home he decided to try them out even if they didn’t look that tasty, he had to taste them. So he waited some time so they could froze again, and then went for the package. When the fridge opened, there it was, a box of icicles, blue, red and white called _Capsicles_. The box even had Cap’s face all over it and his shield was in the corner. So he put the box aside, next to the toaster and opened one of the ice pops.

 

\---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  --------- 

 

Talking to Fury wasn’t the most pleasant thing to do. His coldness and distance kept shocking him every time. But it was a duty that had to be fulfilled and since no one in the time was up for that he was taking the blow for them.

But it had been a long and hard day. All the briefs and explanations had been very annoying. He just wanted to come home (home, huh, it still shocked him that he considered this nut house his home) and take a shower (hadn’t decide if what he needed was hot and steamed or cold and quick, but he was glad he could make the choice and not having only one option like in the army or the orphanage, cold, very cold) and of course after that hit the gym for about 4 or 6 hours if he doesn’t lose track of time again (Cause last time was a little embarrassing that Nat had to come to knock at the gyms door to ask if everything was ok, cause apparently he had been 13 hours punching the bags, huh, not his best moment, but it was nice the team worried abou….)

*Brain completely blank, mouth open, eyes wide as fuck, and blood running downhill)

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he thinks he’s never been so aroused in his entire life, because the need that he is feeling right now to grab the person in front of him and fuck him without mercy is apparently almost uncontainable.

He didn’t know where to look or what was more arousing, if it was the way that Tony was sucking that icicle or the fact that the icicle apparently (according to the box next to him) were called Capsicles. He was sucking on a CAPSICLE. That shouldn’t be allowed to do, stand alone in public, it wasn’t demure, _at all_.

 

 

\---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  --------- 

 

He never expected them to be this good, it was the perfect combination of blueberry and raspberry, it wasn’t too sweet or dull. His eyes were closed, he knew that wasn’t going to make it taste any better, but it felt right, it was delicious this way, it was just… perfect.

 

\---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  --------- 

 

FUCK, he has never seen someone look this hot, he has never have this nasty thoughts for a person, but this man, was messing with his head, well apparently with both heads, because he could feel his boner already pressing against his pants, so yeap, maybe a shower was the best option afterall. But he mentally smack himself, because it was so messed up to even been thinking about that, he couldn’t masturbate, he was his teammate, his friend. So cold shower it is, yeah that had to help  *He stops sucking and starts licking, slowly, _very_ slowly” FUCK.. Just fuck.

 

\---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  --------- 

 

And then it clicked, everything fell into place. The trip he had taken with his dad to Colorado when he was 8. After the most amazing day at the Grand Canyon, dad had taken him to eat ice cream and he picked one and her dad another, but his was too sweet so his dad gave him his and it was perfect, it was this flavor, it was affection being handed as an Icicle. And he couldn’t hold back when a tear start rushing down his face. A tear full of anger, regret, sadness.

 

\---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  --------- 

*Tony stopped* and Steve realized he was gazing. He shifted uncomfortably and he was going to run to his bedroom and lock himself in there, like forever, from embarrassment (cause yeah the erection, his dirty thoughts, and the fact that apparently he had been staring at him for at least 2 minutes) (Stupid brain and his broken time control). And then, he saw it. And something inside him, broke. That tear sliding gracefully on Tony's cheek made his heart stopped, it was like his soul was being tear apart, his guts were twisting, aching from disgust. And he couldn’t even hesitate when he realized that he was already on his way, his way towards him.

 

\---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  --------- 

 

He felt someone hugging him from behind and that was it, that was what made him broke, and that was the worst thing someone could do for him right now. Because now he couldn’t stop, the sadness filling his brain, the memories holding and not letting go. So he turned around and hugged the person back. But he couldn’t stop sobbing. The guy's t-shirt was being ruined by his tears and everything that comes with crying and he realized he was grabbing him hard, very hard, his hands wrinkling the shirt as he grabbed it. And then, he notice, even if he couldn’t open his eyes (it felt literally like an impossible task right now) that it was Steve, yes it was Steve, this is his uniform, and yes this is his back, and those arms definitely were Steve’s. So he decided to get out of his embrace and started walking away from him, as fast as he could, because no, he couldn’t do this right now, he didn’t wanted to talk about it, at all, and it was Captain America, Captain-Lets-Talk-And-Get-To-A-Conclusion-And-Then-Implement-It-In-The-Field-Because-It’s-What’s-Right, but he didn’t need a pep talk right now, he needed someone slapping his face or pushing him off a cliff, yes, but no Steven Fucking Rogers, no, not right now. So when a hand grabbed his arm he just ducked away and kept walking towards the elevator and stood in there looking at the wall until the doors closed.

\---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  ---------  --------- 

He hugged him (his arms around his waist, his face pressed against his tousled hair, and his erection digging at Tony's back) FUCK this is a mistake. He felt the heat burning his cheeks, his nose, his ears, his whole face, everything in him felt like this was the biggest mistake he had done in his life. He could only contrast this with that dream you have of being naked at school, yes it was exactly that. The only thing he wanted to do right at that moment was to test his fucking serum, jumping off that window, yes he was going to test Erksine fucking shit against pavement. And between his thoughts Tony turned around and hugged him harder, he was crying now, he could feel him sobbing, he could feel his tears and he felt useless, he couldn’t do anything to make his sadness go away and it was overwhelming, how he could let him feel this way, Tony was not okay, and he couldn’t do anything to change that, how could a superhero, a fucking super human made to save people couldn’t save one of his closest friends. Impotence, yes that was the worst feeling of all. And in that moment Bucky came to his mind and in that exact moment Tony was letting him go. NO, he couldn’t let him go, no, there was not a fucking chance. And he try to grab him but he dodged. He dodged. He didn’t needed him, not anymore. His heart was on flames.

It was amazing what the super serum had done, he couldn’t feel anything from a punch to the face but the second when that genius, billionaire declined _him_  it was like he was scrawny and 5 feet again and a building had fell over him, it was like he had received a punch to the guts, no, a bullet to the heart was a better description.

And when the elevator closed, without Tony looking back, a tear had fell, finally, on his cheek. One tear, that’s all he had allowed, one. That man had produced his first tear in the 21st century.

He looked at his shoulder and the marks of Tony's crying were still present. His t-shirt was all wrinkled in the back, and there was no boner.

Why did he go? Why was he crying? Why did he accept the hug? Why it didn’t mattered that he had a really big erection? Why this guy was making him head over heels?

So yeah punching bags was probably the better choice.


End file.
